If You Could Only See
by kokomo234
Summary: What becomes of the broken? I know. I know it takes a whole lot of duct tape to put me back together. But only one person to break me apart. Blaine.
1. No Light, No Light

Yes I'm starting another one. No you aren't allowed to judge me.

As of this moment, A Stupid Game has been discontinued due to my partner in crime moving. It's not as fun when she's not singing songs about Ramen noodles. If you want to take it over, PM me and all will be well.

Onto the story. Lots of OOCness.

Title came from Florence +the Machine's "Howl"

Chapters will be named after songs. And then the section

* * *

**No Light, No Light**

**Section 1: HELL Chapter 1: Blaine**

* * *

_You are the hole in my head_  
_You are the space in my bed_

He clouds my frame of mind. I can't breathe. I'm suffering silently, wallowing in my pain. I can't live anymore.

Blaine. He left me.

_You are the silence in between what I thought  
And what I said_

Even though there is nobody around, quiet seems too loud. It chokes me. It is an unwelcome guest.

_You are the night time fear  
You are the morning when it's clear_

I dream of him. Sometimes he's covered in blood. Other times...it's me who killed him. I gave him my heart, and he crushed it.

_When it's over you'll start  
You're my head  
You're my heart_

He was mine, only mine. Not _His. _Mine!

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

They told me I had depression, insomnia, borderline schizophrenia. I say I am heartbroken.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say_

I need him. We belong together! Why can't he see that! It was me. It was me all along!

_Through the crowd, I was crying out  
And in your place there were a thousand other faces  
I was disappearing in plain sight  
Heaven help me, I need to make it right_

They said nobody could see me until I was better. I am better. I'm no longer cutting, trying to hold onto the last bit of mortality I had left.

_You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation_

Why do people want to leave me? What did I do wrong? Everybody's leaving me!

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
I never knew daylight could be so violent  
A revelation in the light of day,  
You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

I want him back. I'll do anything to get him back where he belongs. In. My. Arms.

_And I'd do anything to make you stay  
No light, no light  
No light  
Tell me what you want me to say_

We were supposed to grow old together. Have children. Get married. Live out the good old New York City lifestyle.

_You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You want a revelation_

I'm no longer going to be the victim. Blaine is mine. Will be mine.

_You want a revelation,  
You wanna get it right  
But, it's a conversation,  
I just can't have tonight  
You want a revelation, some kind of resolution  
Tell me what you want me to say._

I Love Him. I'll make sure he never leaves me again.

* * *

Sorry for the angst.

Love. Stuff


	2. River

Title came from Florence +the Machine's "Howl"

Chapters will be named after songs. And then the section. Then the chapter

* * *

**River**

**Section 1: HELL Chapter 2: Sebastian**

* * *

_On the warm banks_  
_Of the river of life_  
_Men and women gather_

_With all of their rights_

He was getting better. A lot better. I think he's still mad at me though. For telling his dad.

_You see those statues_

_They are men of frozen will_  
_And we're not like them, baby_  
_We will never be still_

I try to keep him preoccupied, not to dwell on what was happening to much. To try and keep him form thinking about..._Him._

_Take a little dive into the river, baby_

_I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_Just take a little dive into the river, baby_  
_I don't mind if we never get out_  
_Never get out_

I don't mind how long I have to put up with the tantrums, the screaming, crying, whining, bitching, moaning, and nightmares. As long as I am with him, I'll be good.

_If heaven seems far away_

_Just let your spirit sway_  
_Just let your spirit sway_  
_Just let your spirit_

"Sebastian?" Kurt rolled over to face me on the bed. The Sunday morning sunlight was gently streaming into the room.

"Yeah?" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me. Kurt gently began to trace his fingers across the small of my back.

"You're my savior." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek.

_Take a little dive into the river, baby_

_I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_Just take a little dive into the river, baby_  
_I don't mind if we never get out_

No matter how many times he says that in the course of our relationship, the first time he said that will always be my favorite.

_Into the river_

_We've got all this time._

Because he loves me. I know that deep down he loves me.

_It flows through walls of stone_

_It flows in between the bone_  
_It has flowed since the divine exchange_  
_It flows forever unchanged_

He's just afraid of breaking down his walls enough to let me know.

_Take a little dive into the river, baby_

_I don't mind, I don't mind_  
_Just take a little dive into the river, baby_  
_I don't mind if we never get out_  
_Never get out_  
_I wanna never get out, never get out_  
_Never get out_

Because I've fallen in love with him. And I don't care if I'm ever going to get out.


End file.
